Needing
by Missladuree
Summary: A year after Blair left him to establish herself as a independant woman Chuck has grown into a cold uncaring business man but tonight he can't do it anymore and he needs Blair more than ever. The thing is, is she finally ready?


_Hello darling readers! So with the response from my other story, A Very Merry Little Christmas, I've decided to write a short one shot about Blair and Chuck finally getting back together a year after episode 4.09. Every second section is a flashback which is pretty obvious once you begin reading, also just a note, the music in the restaurant is The Meadow by Alexandre Desplat (it's useful having a twilight fan sister.) and while writing the rest had Time from Inception quietly playing if you want to add some dramatic music (not 100% sure it would fit for everyone though). Anyway without further ado, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Blair…" His favourite word. The word he'd missed. The word he thought he would never get to say again. He whispered it as he always had but there was something else there. Hope, even desperation, maybe? Not that Chuck Bass would ever admit to that. She had said that she wanted to be Blair Waldorf before she could be Chuck Bass's girlfriend. He had gone along with the idea, besides, it somehow worked out for him at the time as well. Not that he knew then but he had an empire to get back. Not that that was the worst part of the time since Blair Waldorf, somehow, left Chuck Bass. It had been a year.

Blair had been reflecting over how far she had come in the last months. She had excelled amazingly through a gruelling internship. Ugh, why did the common population bother with those anyway? But it was what she had to do to get her stable position in the fashion industry. Then there was that stint with Humphrey. She smiled to herself. That was definitely _something_, but of course, at the same time, _nothing_. No relationship would bring what Chuck Bass could. No one could make her feel the way he made her feel. No one could betray her and hurt her, the way Chuck Bass could. And no one had the ability to make her stupid enough to run back every time, except this time. She was older now and she had firmly decided that Chuck, this time, would come to her. Run to her because now, a year later, she was in a position she wanted to be in. Blair Waldorf was in full strength, her prime. And Blair Waldorf no longer ran after a man, not even a Bass. And here he was.

"Blair?" He called a little louder. She gracefully turned around from her full length mirror to find him leaning against her doorframe in his large coat and black scarf with his leather gloves in hand. Her stomach tightened a little, it had been some time and she had only seen him in the newspapers. It wasn't the first time though that he had approached her like this, wanting an answer…

* * *

They were at a restaurant with Nate, Serena and that jailbird Ben. Blair knew that Chuck had been double crossed. That Raina girl, whom Blair had simply ignored, had used Chuck for her father. Much like Chuck used Blair to get his hotel back. Life's tough isn't it? The piano man in the corner played some mysterious tune, slightly reminding Blair of a score out of a Twilight movie that she had to sit through and watch with Eric. Chuck sat across from Blair and it was their first time together in such a close proximity since the Raina incident and she knew Chuck was hurt but she just couldn't help but toy with him. Flirtatiously she sipped her Dom Perignon while capturing Chuck's dark brown eyes. It gave her an immense sense of power when she held this over him. This is the power a woman should be able to hold over any man and Blair Waldorf was a pro.

Elegantly she stood and excused herself from the table and slowly walked up the stairs and down the corridor towards the restrooms, counting her steps and wondering how long it would take. Blair knew she looked amazing tonight she had her hair in a way she knew he couldn't resist and the seam up the back of her stockings would only cause torture. She reached her hand out to push the dark mahogany door open when he had grabbed it. First she looked at the floor with a small smile then up at him, Chuck Bass. He looked different and she could tell he wanted her back. Perhaps one would even go as far to say he_ needed_ her back but she knew better. This night was created 100% by sexual tension that was all there was and she needed more than that.

"Blair," He softened his grip on her petite wrist but didn't let go and she was thankful, it felt like something else to have his finally touching her, even if it was just like this.

"What do you want Chuck?" She asked innocently.

He moved her so she was up against the wall and both his hands rested on the wall trapping her. Their faces were only inches apart, "You _know_ what you've been doing all night."

She looked up into his eyes, yes she knew. Their lips were almost touching and the energy compressed in the small space was overflowing. "What?"

"Blair," He almost groaned, her presence and closeness was killing him. She was all he had and he didn't even have her. "Does this mean that you're ready? That you're done with trying to find yourself? Finished with trying to establish yourself as the powerful Blair Waldorf?"

She wanted to say yes but at this time she was kind of, sort of, complicatedly with Dan Humphrey. Not to mention she was still doing her internship so she was on the bottom of any social hierarchy in the workforce. It was all there though, she had him in such a perfect position, every part of her wanted to kiss him, to finish this night off privately, just the two of them. It would be so easy.

"No," She looked forward at his suit instead of up into his eyes. He pushed off the wall with his hands and walked away without another word or glance. When she returned back to the table he was gone and Serena sent her a disappointed look giving Blair the feeling of guilt.

* * *

"What do you want Chuck?" She hoped and prayed, not that she would ever admit to it, that he would say all the right things tonight because she wouldn't be able to wait much longer. She needed Chuck and she needed him to need her.

He strode into her bedroom stopping at a point between Blair and the door. Her room hadn't changed much and he knew that her heart hadn't either. His mind was racing trying to come up with all the right things to say, his heart beating in his ears. He had imagined this night so many times and somehow he always knew it would be him giving into her. _Him_ running to her because he knew, they all knew, that one day he just wouldn't be able to handle it.

* * *

"Get out." Chuck stood up off the couch causing the brunette to stand also. She looked at him confused in her Agent Provocateur lingerie. "You heard me!" He threw her a swab of cash kept together with an elastic band, hoping that it would quicken the process. Slowly she accepted the money, that was her job after all, and slipped on her glossy black heels then applied her oversize Burberry trench which one of her clients would have given her and exiting the room head held high. Once in the elevator she tied her brown curls into a messy French bun and whipped out her phone. Scrolling down to the _W'_s in her phonebook she swiftly keyed out the message she had been paid, more than the Bass's ever paid her, to write.

_Chuck Bass officially off the escort client list._

_-Bass's last._

Back in the Empire penthouse Chuck poured himself yet another scotch for the night. The effect of the liquor wearing off with every tumbler as his body grew immune. He sat the drink on the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch where he had been moments before trying to replace Blair with another brunette for the night. But nothing could let him forget her. Blair, of course, was more than just a brunette. She was delicate, pure, the one thing he wanted that his money couldn't buy and she was the love of his life.

He remembered the night she sent him her pumpkin pie, Thanksgiving. She said they would still be friends. That never happened because in reality Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf _cannot_ be friends. They are either passionate unforgiving lovers or nothing. And now, it seemed, they were nothing. Though he did continue to care and think about her every day, every moment. He doubted she still cared about him though. On the contrary she was probably pleased with what she was seeing. Chuck being played around with, the same way he played around with her.

He wondered if things would be different if he had enquired further when she said she regretted what she said about them taking time the same night she gave him the pie. Where would they be now? These thoughts killed him just like the night she had played with him aimlessly in the restaurant with Nate, Serena and some other guy. It was cruel and he fell hard for it. That night he declared to himself that he would cut himself off from any emotion, just like his father did. He would never be played around with the way she had played around with him again. He would simply do what he was made to do, extend the Bass Empire and make billions. Chuck threw the now empty tumbler at the wall the same way he did that night. So much pain and anger flowed through him. How did he let a girl make him like this and how the hell did he make it that she was the only one that could get him out?

However, one day soon, he no longer would be able to brush off the feeling that consumed him when he woke up alone, every morning he craved to wake next to her. No longer would he be able to come home to an empty house which only Blair had the ability to make a home and no longer would he be capable to stand not being able to devolve his every thought and worry to her.

* * *

That day, when he could no longer handle all this, was today, tonight, _now_. Chuck walked slowly up to Blair. Every part of him wanted to kiss her, to have her as his own though he fully recognised now that she was her own woman, stronger than ever before.

"I need you, Blair." He searched her face, awaiting her reaction.

"Go on." She raised her perfectly shaped brows but kept her eyes locked on his as he reached for her hand. She could feel a slight sweat, he was nervous.

"No one in this world cares, like you do. People look at me and see the business. They see some boy that can be manipulated. But you, you see me, not _Chuck Bass_. I love you, Blair and I can't do this anymore. I am nothing without you, I feel nothing without you. I've stood back and let you do what you've wanted to do and let myself waste in the meantime."

He was weak and sincere not the hard and cold Chuck people had grown accustomed to throughout the year. Everyone knew Blair was the only one to bring him back.

* * *

"Dan, waffles?" She couldn't believe she had spent yet another night in Brooklyn and was now actually _wanting_ waffles_._ She walked out of Dan's room barefooted wearing one of his old band shirts. Somehow she felt like Nicole Kidman in the old Coco Chanel No. 5 commercial where the rich famous dancer gets thrown into a romance with the poor man on the other side of the river. Things were easy and simple with Dan. They had today off their internship and last night's party had found them back at his place once more. "Hey?" She kissed him on his cheek and looked down to the paper he was reading. Her heart jumped at the picture of Chuck Bass walking out of The Empire. Anyone would see a hatful man that would go to any lengths to grow the Bass Empire. The article read something about how Chuck was morphing into his father. Cold, heartless, all business and any fun that was to be had came from escorts. Blair, however, saw her old love broken and alone, splayed across the page for anyone who cared to see. And the article, it was simply a bashing to Chuck. To be compared to his father is the worst insult you could throw at him and Blair knew for a fact that Chuck had thrown away the escorts awhile back. She didn't doubt the information she had received over a month ago. Then the night that she had played with him came rushing to the front of her mind, she still felt guilty. Shaking her head she walked towards the fridge staring into it mindlessly.

"Are you going to get anything out?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, did you want waffles?" Blair looked back at Dan who had put down the paper but left it open on that damn page. She did her best not to look down at it.

"No, I'm not hungry. Blair, I think we need to stop this." Dan walked over and shut the fridge, something Blair had still failed to do.

"What? Do you think I'm getting fat?" Blair instantly put her hands to her waist.

"You know I'm not talking about waffles." Dan held Blair's hand and walked over to the couch. "Chuck, Blair, he needs you." And now she was Nicole Kidman again being thrown back into the life of the wealthy and complicated to fulfil a duty.

She smiled facing down into her lap inspecting her nails, "Since when did you care about Bass? I thought you would love seeing him like this."

Dan pretending to think about it, "Yeah, yeah you're right I sort of do."

"Exactly, so don't worry your mind with _his_ problems." Blair went to kiss Dan to shut him up but he pulled away.

"But I do care about you and I know it hurts you to see things like that," Dan gestured towards the paper, "And I know that he's waiting for you. I hate to admit it but you two are inevitable. I'm just a stop along the way."

Blair's eye's narrowed, "I…"

"One time you told me you loved him, and I can tell that when you look at those articles that nothing has changed."

"Are you dumping me?"

"I don't think we were ever an actual couple. And I mean that in the best way possible." Blair smiled at Dan's back up, "So go, go save that annoyingly great, rich, _Basshole._" She laughed at his quotation fingers. Before long she had changed and collected her few things and reached the door.

"Well, goodbye Humphrey, it was… nice." They awkwardly shook hands and she walked out. Dan's words had made her realise that she was now ready for Chuck, she had established herself as Blair Waldorf and the summer was officially over. Now she would wait.

* * *

Blair smiled lightly and caressed Chuck's face then ran her hands through his dark hair causing him to close his eyes and a tiny but significant tear to run down his cheek. She wiped it away and leant up to kiss his lips softly.

"I _need_ you, Blair." He whispered to her lips before beginning a stronger and faster kiss.

She fell into him after having wanted this for so long. She walked backwards onto her unmade bed tugging on Chuck's scarf bringing him back with her. Back onto the bed, back from the dead and back to a place they use to be. A place where they had all access passes to each other's bodies, a place where they could freely love each other. His shoes, coat and scarf were discarded with a few buttons on his shirt undone. She lay under him, her hands rediscovering his body all over again while she wondered how she had let herself go without him for so long. Eventually they simultaneously slowed down into something more meaningful. Chuck paused to say something but Blair had had enough talking.

"Shh…" He rolled to his side and Blair followed suit to lie on top of him. "It's okay Chuck. You'll be okay, _we'll_ be okay." Then they started again, started something neither of them could give up again. However she couldn't help but smile into the kisses at how he needed her so much. She had never felt so needed, so loved before and finally here was arguably one of the most powerful men in New York running to her. But more importantly here was Chuck, her Chuck, needing her…

It was late and Dorota had finished her chores and the house was clean and ready for the next day. For the last few hours she hadn't heard a peep from Blair's room, not since Mister Chuck arrived. Dorota had managed to control herself all night but she just _had _to peek. Quietly she tip toed up the stairs and nudged Blair's door open. A grin spread across Dorota's face, there was her darling Miss Blair in her lilac La Perla nightie curled up into dear Mister Chuck in his white undershirt and black pin stripe boxers and with his arm holding Blair as close to his body as possible. Together they looked so peaceful, so happy and so inevitable. Dorota quietly crept in and pulled Blair's doona over them. They were still kids to her and with her final glance she shut the door and turned off all the lights in the Waldorf penthouse. Finally things were going right in the place and finally things were going to be okay.


End file.
